Beacon Rules Drabbles
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: You all wanted them so here they are! The short stories and causes of the rules! AU OOC FEMSLASH BASHING AND CROSSOVERS
1. Chapter 1

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **Rule 1.** **If it's cute, it can kick your ass in humiliating ways**

 **A. This goes double for any students that are deemed 'cute'**

 _Team CRDL made the mistake of bullying Velvet in front of Ruby Rose thinking she couldn't do anything because in their words 'she's too cute to be dangerous'…they're expected to wake up some time next week and Ruby said she let them off lightly. When they attacked Ruby in retaliation, Velvet hospitalized them for a month using nothing but some pie and fishing line._

Ozpin watched as Cardin and his team were bullying Velvet again just inside of the cafeteria. The poor cute Bunny Girls team wasn't there yet and most people seemed to merely turn a blind eye to the bullying. He normally would have stopped them by now but he noticed something that made his eyebrows rise slightly.

Beacon's youngest and, as he and everyone else would secretly agree on, the most adorable student Ruby Rose just entered the cafeteria and saw the bullying. What made Ozpin stare though was the fact that Ruby looked unusually angry.

"Oi! Leave her alone you big bullies!" Ruby yelled storming over to Team CRDL and making the whole cafeteria stop, no one yelled at or tried to stop them before.

"What's it to you? She's just an animal!" Russel said glaring at Ruby who glared back at him twice as hard.

"She's my friend! Now you either leave her alone now or I _make_ you!" Ruby growled out the words angrily, causing the all boy team to laugh at her mockingly.

"You do something to us? Yeah right you're too cute to do anything." Cardin said taunting the girl who glared harder before she smiled sickeningly sweetly, making Ozpin's skin crawl at the sight of it.

"Tell me…have you ever been hit or kicked at super speeds?" Ruby asked sweetly, causing Cardin and his team to look confused while a few people's eyes widened.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Dove wondered aloud confused, causing Ruby's smile to turn devious as she dashed forward. In blurs of petals and flashes of red the four boys were all knocked onto the ground groaning and bruised, their aura taking most of it but still leaving them with a good bit of damage.

"Are you okay Velvet?" Ruby asked worriedly as she looked at the wide eyed rabbit who numbly nodded her head.

"Good! Come on let's get some lunch!" Ruby said cheerfully helping her friend up and almost dragging her over to the line full of shocked students. Ruby spent the rest of the day with Velvet, who was quite happy to spend time with one of her only defenders in the school.

"Never underestimate a cute person. They can kick your ass." Ozpin muttered to himself, perhaps he should make a rule about that? Warn the other students at least?

It was a week later when Team CRDL woke up and remembered what happened. Ozpin was about to intervene as Team CRDL tried to attack Ruby in retaliation for her interference the week before when someone else quite literally beat him to the punch.

"I don't bloody think so." Velvet's accented voice nearly purred as her eyes gleamed maliciously when she caught Team CRDL mid jump with some nearly invisible wires that she had attached to her fingers. Everyone stared wide eyed, none more so than Team CRDL, as Velvet manipulated the wires that Ozpin realized was fishing line slightly clumsily but easily enough and moved Team CRDL over the top of several large pies.

In one swift motion with her wrist Velvet severed the wires and watched smugly as the four bigots went crash landing into the pies, much to everyone's amusement and shock.

"Wow Ruby that back up idea of a weapon for me you had was perfect! They aren't even that hard to control. We need to make them sharper for against the Grimm but it looks like the accidental test run is a complete success!" Velvet said happily as she looked at Ruby who was taking notes on what happened.

"Yeah it worked really well! We can make the variant for killing Grimm out of nylon, or perhaps a thin string of metal…but for humans we aren't trying to hurt badly fishing wire works really well." Ruby said writing down the final notes before looking up and grinning as she flipped her notebook closed and grinned at Velvet. Ruby hugged the rabbit, earning said rabbit a few glares from the not as shocked students, and they rapidly began chatting about different ways to use the wires, mainly in payback pranks against the bigots and bullies.

Ozpin listened with one ear to some of the more humiliating pranks as he pulled out a notebook and began writing on it, setting his cup of coffee to the side so that he didn't spill anything on the paper. His thoughts last week had just been confirmed, everyone needed to be warned about the dangers of attacking anyone deemed cute, especially the students that had access to dangerous and often times high tech weaponry.

"What's that sir?" Goodwitch asked looking at her boss with an eyebrow raised and hoping it wasn't another one of his hair-brained plots again. Those things may be humorous and often times work out for the best but they were dangerous as heck for everyone involved and nearby!

"Nothing bad. Just making a list of rules for the school." Ozpin said calmly as he finished writing the first one and the slight amendment to it.

"It's about time. It's not good to have hundreds of hormone filled teens on an isolated cliff with only twenty or so adults and no rules." Goodwitch said smiling slightly while Ozpin smiled behind his cup as he raised it to take a sip.

Someone he just knew this was a bad idea waiting to happen but there was something more important going on!

"Hmm I'm out of coffee."


	2. Rule 180 the twins are NOT strippers

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **Rule 180. Cardin, Melanie and Militia ARE NOT STRIPPERS. Stop throwing money at them when you're at the club and asking them to strip.  
** _He was almost spared when he told them he thought they were too pretty to be working there…almost._

It was the weekend and most of Beacon was at Juniors pub just having a good time and enjoying themselves. Things had been tense at first when Yang had entered the club, which was understandable given the fact that she destroyed it at least twice already, but that had been smoothed over when Ruby entered and looked curiously up at everyone with her eyes wide and happy. None of the grunts or even Junior and the twins wanted to make her upset because they attacked Yang in front of her little sister.

"Yang why is Cardin throwing money at the twins?" Ruby asked confused and causing everyone within three feet of her, or who had enhanced hearing, to look at the bully who was indeed throwing some money at the twins who were the Clubs' enforcers.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked narrowing her eyes at the boy who blinked at her for a second before sighing and digging out some more money.

"You must be expensive. This should be enough for you to start stripping." Cardin said throwing a good hundred or so lien at the twins who blanked for a second before they became furious.

"Not enough? Fine here. Strip!" Cardin said throwing another two hundred at them while Yang was trying not to laugh. She felt bad for the twins being mistaken as Strippers, she knew how that felt all too well, but this was going to be a hell of a beat down.

"You think we're strippers?" Militia asked her voice a near growl as she glared darkly at the arrogant bully.

"What else would you be? You're both too beautiful to be waitresses or guards. You both look too pretty to work here even." Cardin said giving them a confused look even as he threw more lien at them. More and more of the students and teachers were noticing what was going on and watching by now, a few women looking righteously angry and eager while the males winced at Cardin's stupidity. Seriously the guy was trying to get them to strip their cloths off not only in front of most of Beacon, but also the _teachers_ and, more importantly, he was trying to get the twins to strip _**in front of Ruby Rose.**_

The little red reaper probably didn't even know what strippers were!

"Yang why is he trying to make them strip?" Ruby asked confused and causing all those over the age of sixteen near her to blanch at this. Nope she didn't know…and by the look on Yang and Goodwitch's face…Cardin was in for a double beat down.

"Um Cardin?" Russel tried to warn his leader, he really did, but the taller boy waved him off dismissively.

"Cardin." Dove said timidly next, earning a glare from his leader who threw some more money at the twins apparently not seeing how obviously angry they were.

"Cardin!" Lark finally got through to his leader, but by then it was too late.

"What!?" Cardin demanded turning and glaring at his pale and shaking team.

"I-I don't think they're strippers Cardin…and…well…" Dove pointed a shaking finger over towards a confused Ruby who was being ushered away by Velvet and a few other girls while Goodwitch and Yang were glaring darkly at Cardin.

"Ruby doesn't know what strippers are." Lark whimpered out causing Cardin's eyebrows to widen slightly in horror. Oh crap he forgot about her! The most protected and naïve girl in all of Vale!

"You're buddy's right…we're not strippers." The twins said together from behind Cardin, causing him to tense and sweat a bit. After taking so many beatings from the others at the school, he learned by now when a beat down was coming and he could feel their killing intent in the air.

"I just thought you both were too pretty to be normal workers…" Cardin said weakly, trying to lessen the beat down he was about to get from two righteously furious women. It didn't work.

When he got out of the hospital a month later, he was beaten right back into it by Yang and informed by Goodwitch that he had to not only catch up on his missed work but also serve several weeks of detention.

Ozpin sipped his ever so slightly spiked coffee as he watched the proceedings. With all the crazy things going on perhaps he should take Qrow up on his offer to get a few nice strong drinks…

First though he had to right down the new rule. Cardin had gotten some memory loss from his concussion and would probably end up repeating that very same mistake a second time since he couldn't remember doing it the first time.

It went onto the list the very next day.


	3. Rule 165 Ozpin begs

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **165\. Despite the undeniable effectiveness of the group / tactic, you are not to collect the forbidden combinations of the list, and deploy them against undesirable forces. The simulations are still trying to figure out what the aftermath would be.**

 _Ruby thought it would be fun to see what the end result of several combinations of the forbidden items she made would be…she did it two months ago and the simulations still aren't done which means it would NOT be good. This made the teachers pale and Ozpin literally begged Ruby on hands and knees to never use those combinations in real life…the video of it is on RemTube now even though she insists he only needed to ask, not beg._

"Ms. Rose what are you doing?" Port asked looking at Ruby who had gotten a couple of fourth years to help her carry a multitude of objects he knew were forbidden thanks to The List as everyone called it.

"I'm just doing an experiment with some simulations sir!" Ruby said cheerfully causing him to blink and consult the mental copy of The List in his head. Hmm. Well there was nothing against using them in the simulator.

"Very well Ms. Rose. On your way then." Port said nodding, earning a beaming smile and hug from the reaper who then led the fourth years helping her to the simulator room.

Two hours later Ruby left the simulator room pouting slightly, having sent away the fourth years during the experiment and now leaving herself.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Velvet asked immediately upon seeing the pouting reaper in the courtyard.

"I was doing an experiment in the simulator with some of the forbidden items and the data's taking a long time to load." Ruby said earning a small hug from Velvet who exchanged wary glances with Coco. She said forbidden items…as in more than _one._ Just one item alone was dangerous but two or more of the Forbidden…

"It'll probably be done by tomorrow little red. So how bout we go to the cafeteria and get some cookies and strawberries and stuff?" Coco asked causing Ruby to beam up at her happily.

"Chocolate chip?" Ruby asked starry eyed and earning a smile and nod from the fashionista who was glomped by a happy scythe wielder. Coco merely laughed as she carried the small girl on her back towards the cafeteria, a both amused and jealous Velvet half a step behind.

Two months later Goodwitch and Ozpin were walking around the campus when they found Ruby pouting angrily as she left the simulator room.

"What has you so upset Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked looking at the small girl worriedly and causing her to blink up at them.

"I think the simulator is broken." Ruby said pouting again and causing the two teachers to blink for a minute.

"Why do you think that?" Goodwitch asked Ruby who shot the simulator room a glare.

"I ran an experiment in it two months ago and the data still isn't finished!" Ruby said pouting adorably at this and causing the two teachers to pause as they felt a growing feeling of dread in their stomachs. That wasn't normal at all…and they recalled Port mentioning Ruby using the simulator with the help of some fourth years.

"Here why don't we take a look at it for you?" Ozpin offered despite his feeling of dread as he entered the room, Goodwitch on his heels and Ruby bounding after them and giving them both hugs.

"That's strange. I'm not picking up any abnormal activity or viruses…perhaps whatever you did requires a massive amount of data." Ozpin said with a hum as he looked at Ruby who frowned in confusion at this as she thought about it.

"But that doesn't make sense. I only used two of the items in the simulator. It shouldn't be taking this long." Ruby said confused and curious as she looked at the data feed that was coming in at a rapid and never slowing rate. The feeling of dread in the two adults deepened as they looked at each other before slowly turning to Ruby. Port didn't mention she was using _items_ in the simulator.

"Ms. Rose…what items did you use in the simulator?" Ozpin asked his voice calm and steady while he felt his hands shake slightly. Please tell him it wasn't a new invention. He wasn't sure he could handle many more of those.

"I wanted to see what would happen if I used two or more of the forbidden Items at the same time!" Ruby explained cheerfully, causing Goodwitch's eyes to widen as she and Ozpin both went several shades paler.

"You said that you used two items…and that it's been processing for two months?" Ozpin asked slowly causing Ruby to blink for a minute before nodding her head in the affirmative. Goodwitch took one look at her bosses face and pulled out her scroll, she knew what was coming next and she wanted to video tape it.

"Ms. Rose I'm begging you please never _ever_ use any combination of the Forbidden items in real life. I will do anything you want. But you all the cookie and strawberries you want, give you an automatic A in class, buy you a _bakery_ , ANYTHING! Just please never use those combinations in real life!" Ozpin begged getting down on his hands and knees as he bowed to the girl who looked startled at this.

"You don't have to do any of that or beg me Professor! You only had to ask! I promise I won't use any combination of the Forbidden Items in real life!" Ruby said rushing over to help her headmaster stand up off of the floor with a surprised look on her face. Goodwitch smiled as she stopped video taping the scene and uploaded it to RemTube.

Sometimes she wondered if Ruby was causing more trouble than she was worth… but times like this she was glad Ozpin let her into the school early.

It didn't surprise Goodwitch at all when the new rule came out within ten minutes… or that her newest video had three thousand hits and gaining in the same amount of time.


	4. Rule 66 Bullets HURT

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **66\. You don't want to be on the receiving end of a crescent rose 50 cal**

 _What part of bullet's plus body equals pain don't some idiots get?_

It was one week after Mercury's fight with Yang and he yelped as his leg was shot out from under him. He collapsed to the floor as another bullet took out his other leg.

"The hell!?" Mercury yelled as she forced himself to his knees at least, yelping loudly when his shoulders were shot.

"Let's get one thing straight Mercury." Ruby Rose said appearing in front of the boy with her sniper scythe in rifle mode.

"I don't like you framing my sister." Ruby said her face carefully blank as Mercury stared up at her shocked, neither of them noticing Ozpin standing nearby.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Mercury asked sneering as he tried to stand, he stopped when Ruby's Rifle was pointed straight at his baby makers…Ozpin paled to the same shade of white-gray as his hair and backed further into the shadows at that.

"I use 50 cal bullets in Crescent Rose. Those do hurt at long range, but they hurt more at close range." Ruby said calmly, smiling as if she had been given some cookies which was honestly disturbing to the two men.

"If you frame my sister again or hurt one of my friends…you won't get another warning." Ruby warned brightly as her gun's barrel inched closer to the baby makers while Mercury tried scrambling back but was stopped when she slammed a dainty but firm foot down on his hand, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Do something like that again and you'll see how I can use 50 cal bullets for castration." Ruby said just as bright and warmly as if she weren't talking about castration.

"Have a good day!" Ruby said perkily as she put away her rifle and disappeared in a small petal storm.

Ozpin posted the new rule within five minutes of getting back to his office, leaving some confused while Ruby giggled innocently at it.


	5. Rule 16 Arslan meets Yang

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **Rule 16.** **While acceptable and even encouraged against the Grimm, ganging up on and sneak attacking a fellow student or Huntsman is highly dishonorable and** _ **will**_ **get you in trouble.**

 **A. You boys should have known this was going to happen eventually**

 _Team CRDL kept trying to prove their 'dominance' to Ruby by sneak attacking her and ganging up on her…usually she beat them to a pulp in a minute, one time they made the mistake of attacking her around someone else…on the plus side Yang got along with that Arslan girl from Haven due to their shared love of beating the crap out of people with their fists._

"Alright guys this time we'll beat her for sure. She can't go full force on us with so many other people around." Cardin said smirking as he and his team prepared to sneak attack one oblivious Ruby Rose who was humming to herself as she walked down the street.

"Excuse me cub, but do you mind giving me directions?" A woman who reminded Ruby of a lion asked stopping the little reaper.

"No problem miss! Where are you trying to get too?" Ruby asked cheerfully, causing the woman to smile down at her.

"My name is Arslan Alton, age seventeen, and I am a student from Haven. I got separated from my team and we agreed to meet back up at a small café we saw but I'm afraid I'm lost." Arslan said causing Ruby to go wide eyed.

"Cool! You must be here for the tournament! My name's Ruby Rose by the way and I'm fifteen! What's the café's name?" Ruby asked her eyes almost turning into stars as she looked up at the taller girl who gave her a small warm smile.

"Now!" Cardin said taking advantage of the unintended distraction and leading his team to attack the clueless reaper from behind.

"Yes I am. I believe it was call-look out!" Arslan suddenly interrupted herself, grabbing Ruby and spinning her out of the way.

"How dare you try to attack a cub!? From behind no less?!" Arslan snarled at the boys as she set Ruby down and pounced on the four surprised boys.

"The heck is going on?" Yang demanded as she and several others, including three teens Ruby didn't know, ran over at the commotion. Goodwitch promptly used her telekinesis to separate the fierce lioness from the four badly bruised and beaten and nearly unconscious boys.

"These cowards tried to attack the cubling from behind whilst she was distracted!" Arslan snarled glaring darkly at the four boys.

"Again? You'd think they get the memo after the third time Ruby kicked their butts." Blake said sighing slightly while Yang and Goodwitch looked pissed, Arslan ignored the boys as she raced back to Ruby and checked the smaller girl over.

"Are you alright cub? You were not hurt were you?" Arslan asked worriedly and causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"I'm fine thank you! No I wasn't hurt and you don't have to worry so much! They try to sneak up on me and attack me all the time but they always lose!" Ruby said cheerfully and causing the foreign students to look a bit upset at this.

"Four fully armed seventeen year old boys frequently try to attack an unarmed fifteen year old _cub_ from behind?!" Arslan asked snarling angrily when Ruby nodded.

"Try to attack the cub around me again and I'll beat your faces into the ground." Arslan hissed at the four armored boys while holding Ruby close protectively.

"I think me and you are going to get along just fine." Yang said grinning evilly as she looked at the lioness who was holding her baby sister protectively.

"Do you wish to harm the cub as well?" Arlsan asked with a growl and earning a snort from Yang and the other Beacon natives.

"Of course not. She's my little sister." Yang said causing Ruby to nod in agreement.

"Yep! Yang is really overprotective and all! She enjoys beating the crap out of people who attack me!" Ruby said in agreement with her older sister, causing Arslan to nod before she nuzzled Ruby's cheek slightly.

"Then yes I do believe we'll get along just fine." Arslan said calmly as she continued to nuzzle Ruby, purring slightly. Yang's next question earned a grin from Arslan and a mixture of disbelief and horror from the others nearby aside from Ruby who was happy to have a new friend.

"So…do you like beating people up with your fists?"


	6. Rule 12 Ruby's Pissed

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **12\. Don't make Yang cry.**

 **A. We warned you**

 _No one knew what that Atlas guy said to her but when Yang broke down sobbing…Ruby broke the boy. She might not be as violent as her sister usually but make her older sister cry and she will be more violent than a dozen Grimm combined…and five times as terrifying._

"Who's that guy talking to Yang?" Blake asked looking past Ruby towards a guy in a white uniform talking to the busty brawler out in the courtyard. They were too far away for even Blake's Faunus hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Judging by his uniform he's from Atlas." Weiss said while Ruby made to walk over with a smile on her face, excited to meet her sisters new friend. Before she could take even two steps she froze when she saw Yang collapse on her knees, sobbing heavily as she shuddered.

"Yang's crying?!" Blake and Weiss yelped wide eyed as they stared shocked at this turn of events.

"What did he _say_ to her?" Juane asked nearby looking wide eyed and shocked as well.

In less than a second there was a heavy feeling to the air, making it harder for everyone to breath as all eyes but Yangs' searched for the cause of the weight. Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, and anyone within ten feet of Ruby backed up looking terrified as they stared at the red reaper who had a heavy dark purple miasma of hatred surrounding her and a bone white mask not unlike a Grimms hovering behind her.

"What. Did. You. Say…" Ruby growled out causing the boy to look up and stare wide eyed at the young girl advancing towards him with slow but determined and angry steps.

Ruby reached behind her and took out Crescent Rose, unfurling it to it's full height and causing her to appear much more intimidating.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. My. Sister?" Ruby demanded one last time, her eyes almost glowing silver as she glared down the sweating boy.

"I-I uh." The boy stuttered as he backed up and up and up until his back pressed against one of the academy walls. Everyone was scurrying out of the way, no one had ever seen Ruby like this before and they certainly weren't getting in the crosshairs.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter what you said to her. You made her cry. You made my big sister _cry_." Ruby said her eyes pulsing slightly as she released a feral snarl. In a heartbeat she was in front of the guy and began exacting her revenge.

No one would be able to speak of what she did to him, no one would want to even _think_ of what she did to him, but even Ironwood and the teachers had nightmares about it for _years_.

Suffice to say that a shaky and pale Ozpin had posted the new rule within two seconds of Ruby being finished with the boy.


	7. Rule 205 The Grimm Tooth Necklace

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **205\. Do not dare Nora to pull all the teeth out of a grim without killing it.**

 **A. She'll do and it'll be loud.**

 **B. Yes Ruby's new grim tooth necklace does look wonderful on her.**

 _It was a dare from a third year…he didn't think she'd do it and give the necklace she made from the teeth to Ruby…it does look good on Ruby and fit her gothic theme though_

"Hey Valkyrie! Got a dare for you if you think you're up for it." A smirking third year boy with green hair said looking at the orange haired bubbly bomber who perked up at the word dare.

"Bring it." Nora said while everyone around them looked on and sighed. Didn't they all agree not to dare Nora to do anything anymore after what she did to Cardin?

"I dare you…to pull all of the teeth out of a Grimm without killing it. I don't care what kind of Grimm but it has to be alive when you're done." The boy said making Nora blink before she grinned widely.

"Deal! I win you buy my breakfast tomorrow." Nora said grinning widely while the boy paled slightly, Nora ate an ungodly amount of pancakes and other foods whenever someone else paid for her meals.

"Deal. I win you go on a date with me next week." The boy said confidently and causing the plastic cup in Ren's hand to _shatter_.

"Deal! I'll be back in a little while!" Nora chirped as she dashed from the school and into the woods. There was silence for about two minutes before loud unearthly screeching and howling was heard from at least two different sources, making everyone jump and waking Ruby up from her nap on her sisters back.

"What's that noise?" Ruby questioned blinking blearily and trying to use the back of her wrist to rub the sleep dust from her eyes.

"Some idiot dared Nora to do something, that sound is her going through with the dare. Go back to sleep sis." Yang said soothing her sister and warming up the air around her as she hummed, sending her sister straight back to lala land. The poor girl had been up for the last two days in her workshop building…something.

An hour later everyone stared as Nora practically _strutted_ into the courtyard, dragging a Beowulf and Ursa behind her via a thick rope and holding up something in one hand as she approached the third year.

"I win." Nora said simply as she showed him the necklace made of teeth…that belonged to the Grimm she was dragging as she proved by pulling them forward and forcing open their mouths.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked confused as she walked out of the school behind Goodwitch only to blink when Nora was suddenly in front of her.

"Ruby! Just who I was about to go and look for! I made you something!" Nora said making everyone gape as she placed the teeth necklace around Ruby's neck and tied it.

"Wow thank you Nora! You didn't have too! Are these really real?" Ruby asked starry eyed as she stared down at the bone white teeth around her neck and over her corset.

"Yep! They fit you too! It matches with the almost gothic theme you have!" Nora chirped happily as she latched onto Ruby while those nearby who were fashion conscious couldn't disagree.

The necklace did fit with Ruby's gothic theme…and it did look good on her.

That didn't stop Ozpin from putting the new rule up though.


	8. Rule 17 Ruby's protective new friends

**BEACON RULES DRABBLES**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N:I own nothing. Okay due to popular demand here we go! One chap per rule! OOC AU Femslash and Bashing)**

 **17\. Team CRDL….please just stop. One of these days we won't be able to help you after you pissed off one of Ruby's usually powerful friends.**

 **A. Just stop attacking Ruby all together, it never ends well for you four!**

 _They really should have known better than trying to attack Ruby from behind on the streets…especially with all the people from the other schools around. On the plus side Yang was happy that her sister was making even more friends that were protective enough to beat up whatever idiot that attacked Ruby and the boys weren't unconscious for too long this time._

"Hey Roy?" A girl with her beanie covering one of her eyes asked looking away from her partner as she looked at something on the other side and further down the street.

"Yeah?" The taller boy asked looking at his only female teammate even though her gaze never wavered.

"Am I seeing things wrong or are there four teens about our age stalking that girl with the red hood?" The almost pink haired girl asked causing the taller boy to blink for a moment before turning and looking in the indicated direction.

"No you aren't seeing things wrong. Those four guys really are following her." Roy said tensing and glaring at the boys, he had a younger sister and he knew he'd break a few bones if he caught a couple of older boys stalking his baby sister.

"Get Brawnz and Nolan here now. I'll keep an eye on them…I don't like the looks of this." May said, causing Roy to nod and grab his scroll while May walked across the street pretending to be lost….okay so not pretending that much. They weren't the only ones to notice this however.

"Hey Flynt lookie! Those guys are tailing that cute girl with the hood. Isn't she that weird Penny girl's friend?" A cat faunus with a rather…colorful…outfit and wearing a pair of skates asked looking out of a nearby shop window curiously when she saw a flash of red and then a lot of metallic glints.

"Hmm short, short hair, pale skin, almost all black outfit, red cape with hood…yep fits Penny's description. Those guys don't seem to be friends of hers though. Let's go Neon, she might need help." Flynt said tipping his shades down to look at Ruby and the CRDL team better before pushing them back up and his hat down. The two immediately left the store and made their way over to be in-between their classmate's friend and the four boys with malicious expressions on their faces.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Gwen said looking up from her book as she sat on a bench near Ruby's path and noticing the rather small and frail looking girl being tailed by four teenage boys that didn't seem to wish her well.

"What's interesting Gwen?" Nebula asked frowning slightly as she looked up from her magazine to look at her teammate.

"Those four boys seem to be tailing that frail looking girl in red, aren't they the ones that were beaten up a while ago for trying to attack a younger girl? All the transfer teams had been told of some bullies and thugs at Beacon and they seem to match the descriptions…" Gwen noted almost boredly as she stared at the four not very subtle boys that were getting closer to their target who had just been stopped by the mouth of an alley by one of Gwen's classmates, May Zedong. Looks like the normally quiet sniper had spotted the same thing as Gwen, her overprotective group of boys couldn't be far behind her then.

"Dew, Octavia, let's get over there. Even if May is there and her team on their way I don't like the looks on those boys faces aimed at that kid." Nebula ordered causing her two other teammates to look up from where they were observing nearby boys or shops. Gwen was already on her feet on the way over, one hand going to where her weapons were holstered as she got close enough to heard May when she engaged the girl in conversation.

"Um excuse me? Do you know you're way around here? I'm a bit lost and looking for directions." May had said sheepishly to the girl, although if you looked close you could see her eyes flicker to the group of now six people behind the girl.

"Sure! You must be here for the tournament! I know my way fairly well and can help, and if not I can always ask some of my friends. Where are you trying to get to?" Ruby asked smiling brightly at May before noticing Gwen approaching, her three teammates not that far behind her.

"Oh hi! Are you some of her friends or teammates?" Ruby asked smiling brightly up at Gwen who was a few inches taller than her and looked more bored than anything.

"Oh hey there Gwen. She's one of my classmates, and coming up behind her are her team. My name is May by the way. May Zedong from team BRNZ." May said smiling slightly at the girl and blinking at Gwen whose eyes flickered to the group of six and back at near record speeds. Ah so Gwen had spotted the tail too? Must be here to help the younger girl.

"Allow me to introduce my team. You've met Gwen, next to her is Octavia, this is Dew, and I'm the team leader Nebula. We're all from Vacou. And you?" Nebula asked smiling warmly at the small girl who beamed at her.

"Wow another all female team! I haven't seen many of those! My name is Ruby by the way! Are you lost too?" Ruby asked causing the girls to blink a bit at her cheerful nature, but smiled slightly at her.

"Well maybe a little bit." Dew said quietly, giggling a bit when Ruby nodded in understanding.

"I get it. I got lost a lot when I first came here too. So where are you trying to go? Do you have to meet up with May's team somewhere and got lost? That happened a few weeks ago to one of my new friends named Arslan but her team ended up finding her before I could give her directions…then again she was rather loud when beating up Team CRDL." Ruby said blinking and frowning slightly at this, wondering if Arslan had ever found that café she had mentioned or if she had forgotten about it.

"Team CRDL?" Octavia pressed curiously and tense as her eyes wandered to the boys in metal armor, the other two people who had been behind Ruby moving as if to flank the smaller girl.

"Yeah they're a team of all boys at Beacon and they _really_ don't like me. They keep trying to prove that they're better fighters than me by ambushing me or always fighting me four on one. They tried attacking me from behind a few weeks ago when Arslan was asking me for directions and she didn't like it. She acted like my big sister Yang always does and kicked their butts so bad they were hospitalized for over a week. She refused to let me out of her sight for the rest of the day unless it was for the bathroom or curfew. Yang thought it was hilarious." Ruby said rambling a bit quickly and blinking before she burst into petals when NDGO and May had pulled out their weapons.

"You four wanna try something with a kid you gotta get past us first." Nebula growled as May began to shoot the boys, Ocativa and Gewn falling back to where Ruby had reappeared in another explosion of rose petals almost protectively.

"She's friends with one of my more fun classmates and she's smaller than you so pick on someone your own size." Neon said sticking her tongue out as she pulled out her nun-chucks and began to skate around and beat on the boys.

Of course all the fighting got attention really quick as the males of team BRNZ showed up and immediately went against the four Beacon boys.

"What's going on here!?" Professor Goodwitch demanded as she, General Ironwood, Team JNPR, Penny, Professor Oobleck and Professor Port showed up to investigate the noise and destruction.

They blinked when they got to the scene, CRDL was getting beaten up by one and a half Vacou teams and half an Atlas team while the remaining half of one Vacou team seemed to be hovering protectively near a concerned and slightly exasperated Ruby Rose.

"Alright break it up!" Goodwitch yelled separating the students with her semblance as the teachers began to try and break up the massacre while JNPR and Penny went to Ruby's side to check on her.

"What caused all of this? Miss Rose?" Professor Port asked naming the tiny reaper when the others all went to talk at the exact same moment.

"May and Team NDGO were asking me for directions and I was talking to them when they pulled out weapons. I used my semblance to move to an area behind them but they weren't aiming for me. Team CRDL apparently tried to attack me from behind again and they took exception to that." Ruby said quickly as she looked at her teachers who all pinched the bridges of their noses at that.

"Neon, Flynt. Report." Ironwood ordered the two making them nod and straighten up.

"We were looking through a dust store a little ways back when I noticed a girl that looked kinda pale and frail being followed by four boys with weapons and armor. I took a second look at the girl and noticed that she looked like the friend Penny described and called Flynt over for a double look and he confirmed it. It didn't feel right knowing that those four were trailing her with malicious looks on their faces so we went to intercept them or at least get the girl away. When the Vacou teams pulled weapons we weren't sure they weren't aiming at us but knew what was going on when they fired at the boys, and we joined in to make sure they couldn't get to Little Red." Neon said almost seriously as she glared past the General towards the four unconscious boys that were already beginning to come around again.

"Team NDGO, Team BRNZ. Report." Goodwitch ordered the two Vacou teams, causing Nebula and May to step forward.

"I was walking around with my partner Roy, just looking at the local sights and trying to find a good place to get some lunch when I noticed four armed boys stalking a young girl. I alerted Roy and it didn't sit right with either of us so I had him call the rest of our team while I went to talk to Ruby to both try and help her and to get directions. Soon after I started talking to her Team NDGO walked over and we were all talking when I noticed one of the boys, the brown haired one, ready his weapon and pulled my own. We fought, the rest of my team joined in, we were winning big time, and then you guys showed up and separated us." May said shrugging at the end.

"I was sitting on a bench over to the left some reading a magazine when my teammate Gwen happened to look up from her book and noticed something strange, four boys stalking a single rather frail looking girl. I didn't like the looks of it and neither did she. I told the other two members of our team to get ready since Gwen was already up and on her way over and the three of us walked over to get closer to Ruby in order to protect her better from her stalkers. When we noticed the brown haired one ready his weapon we pulled ours. Ruby vanished in burst of red and petals and reappeared a little ways behind us, alarmed due to our hostile actions. While Dew and I helped keep the stalkers away from her and knocked them, Gwen and Octavia dropped back to protect Ruby in case one of the stalkers got past us. The rest of team BRNZ arrived shortly after we knocked the green and blue haired one out and the fight was quickly ended when you showed up and separated us. Ma'am…why where four boys stalking Ruby and the way she spoke…it seemed a normal occurrence?" Nebula asked, much more professional than May had been when giving her report.

"That's cause it is. Rubes is 15 but she's also a Beacon student and the leader of team RWBY. Being prideful as they are, Cardin and his gang don't like knowing that a girl is better than they are especially since she's younger than them. They always try and beat up Rubes but usually someone else stops them, if not Rubes herself always ends up kicking their butts easily. This is the first I've heard of them stalking her though." Juane piped up from where his two female teammates were fretting over Ruby while he, Ren, and Penny stayed on guard. A muscle ticked in Gwen's jaw at that while Nebula didn't look happy…none of the transfers did as Team CRDL came back around.

"I see…we'll make sure to keep an eye out for more attempted attacks on her then. Just because she's strong enough to handle it doesn't make four older boys ambush tactics right, especially when they resort to stalking her." Nebula said, Brawnz nodding his agreement to that.

Ozpin was smirking at Ruby new protective friends when he posted the rule half an hour later after Goodwitch finished explaining the incident to him.


End file.
